


Cry for our home

by sassyandlost



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyandlost/pseuds/sassyandlost
Summary: Reflecting on L'manburg done by Wilbur Soot. A poem, if you will.
Kudos: 6





	Cry for our home

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, sombody teach me tags I can't do this.  
> Tell me if I should do more of that, and what about, cause honestly no ideas.  
> I didn't write it as a song but can deffineatly be seen as one, was inspired by one  
> Honestly it's just sad  
> Enjoy.

.

Beautiful land  
On soil and on sand  
Built with our hands  
Hands dirtied and bare  
For beloved son  
On sure, honest ground  
There's standing a town  
Under night sky's slope  
Now walls stand tall  
Stand tall  
Stand tall  
And bare our fresh hope.

Beautiful land  
Slipped out of my hands  
So now I run  
Away from my son  
From what I have done  
For their happy days  
For Tubbo to praise  
For Nikki to live  
For son to forgive.  
For land to be ruled  
Fires to be cooled  
Life to be improved  
For now and for good  
No one yet could know  
That the walls will fall  
The walls will fall  
And fall  
And fall  
And bury our world.

Torn, destroyed land  
Full of pain and fears  
Full of war and blood  
A king but no god  
All that we lost  
My home and my son  
All that we lost  
My friends and my love  
All that we lost  
In fire and screams  
Happiness, ease  
lost over the years  
And so they pooled  
And rolled  
And then fell  
Saline tears.

So, with all might  
I stand up and fight  
With sour resolve  
And with any means  
This empty world  
Empty bygone dreams  
It will all explode  
And crumble  
And fall  
And bury my sins.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this, feel free to comment.  
> Take care <3  
> ~Lost


End file.
